Bite me
by SuperSabrichitason
Summary: Annie de por sí creía que no podían haber más complicaciones en su vida al ser la alfa de la manada, claro, hasta que Bertolt la cagó [Werewolf AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Bite me**

Annie estaba genuinamente sorprendida al enterarse que de todos los miembros de su manada fue Bertolt quien metió la pata. Usualmente era Reiner el que lo hacía, pero aún así ocurría en raras ocasiones. De todos ellos Bertolt era el más conciente, el más tranquilo que nunca actuaba por su propia cuenta. Por su gran tamaño, a diferencia de otros, hubiera sido el alfa, de no ser por ese defecto, dejandolo como un omega.

Claro que Annie lo superaba en fuerza y agilidad como a todos, y sabía usar la cabeza mejor que nadie. Es por eso que ella era la alfa, tomando las decisiones de la manada sobre qué, o cuando cazar y a dónde ir. Y ya que Bertolt fue tan lejos como para cagarla en _luna llena_ las cosas se complicaron aún más.

Siendo hombres-lobo no necesariamente pueden transformarse con la luna llena. Pueden hacerlo cuando lo deseen y durante el tiempo que quieran. Pero en noches de luna llena, su sentido de depredadores se agudiza dandoles la necesidad de clavar sus dientes en donde sea y en quien sea. Es por eso que deben mantenerse fuera del alcance de los humanos, aislandose en las montañas, lejos de donde las personas puedan ir a acampar.

Asi que no era _del todo_ la culpa de Bertolt.

Unos imbéciles se creyeron rebeldes y se infiltraron en las partes peligrosas de las montañas donde ninguna persona sana iría. Había luna llena y Bertolt se había separado de la manada. Annie no recordaba más allá de eso.

Cuando despertó estaba desnuda, con las manos y pies ensangrentados y adolorida junto a Reiner, quien se encontraba de la misma forma. Notó que Bertolt ya estaba despierto, lo que era raro ya que todos se despertaban al mismo tiempo, sintiendo los movimientos a su alrededor.

Estaba sentado en un tronco, con los ojos bien abirtos y sangre alrededor de su boca. Olía a humano, y eso fue suficiente para hacer que la rubia se levante del suelo a pesar de sus músculos quejantes.

-¿Qué rayos pasó?- demandó.

Sus compañeros tambien se pusieron de pie detrás de ella.

-Te ves terrible, Bert.- bromeó Ymir con una pequeña risa.

-Hueles a humano.- declaró Annie.

Todos callaron y observaron con confusión al moreno, quien comenzó a sudar.

-Yo... - se fregó la boca tratando de sacarse la sangre -Había un grupo de chicos y uno de ellos se separó por un momento y olía muy bien ¡y no pude controlarme!- lloriqueó -Lo mordí pero él reaccionó y me pateó muy fuerte y caí por un precipicio...creo que me rompí unos huesos...-

Annie caminó hasta él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza -¡Es lo mínimo que te mereces por ser tan idiota! En serio ¿Cómo pudiste?

-¡Lo siento!

-Oye no seas tan dura con él.- defendió Reiner.

-¿No quieres que sea dura con él? ¡Dejo un sobreviviente!, y peor, ¡una marca de mordida, Reiner!- exclamó.

-Tiene un punto.- comentó Galliard.

-¿Por qué no solo buscamos al chico?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Todos voltearon a ver a una mujer de cabello negro sentada en el suelo.

-¿Pieck? - dijo Ymir.

-Hola - saludó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Volviste. Luego de dos meses.- dijo Annie.

-Los extrañaba.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Dijiste que busquemos al chico?- preguntó incrédula Annie.

-Sería la mejor solución, ahora que lo pienso.- dijo Galliard.

-Claro. Si queremos que los humanos no se enteren, debemos traerlo con nosotros antes de la próxima luna llena o las cosas se pondran feas.- concluyó Ymir.

-¿Qué dices Annie?- cuestionó Reiner.

La rubia recorrió con la mirada a cada uno, para despues suspirar -Esta bien, será lo mejor para todos.- se dirigió a Pieck. -Te escucho.

-Buscamos al chico en la escuela de los humanos, ahí se reunen todos los jóvenes, sería más fácil.

-De acuerdo. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cómo ejecutaremos el plan?

-Nos inscribiremos en la escuela y ya esta.- dijo una confiada Ymir. -Si vamos todos detectaríamos el olor a la marca de Bertolt con más facilidad.

-Muy bien, esta hecho.- habló Annie. -Mañana iremos a Trost a inscribirnos en la escuela.- bajó la mirada para observarse a sí misma. -Debemos conseguir ropa.

-Y dinero. Muuucho dinero.- Añadió Ymir.

-Creo que ahora tenemos que ir al río a sacarnos la suciedad y la sangre.- dijo un tímido Bertolt.

-Tiene razón. Vámonos.

Todos caminaron en dirección al río hasta que notaron algo.

-Pieck...¿Por qué usas tus cuatro extremidades para caminar?- preguntó Reiner.

-Es que pasé tanto tiempo en mi forma lobo que olvidé cómo caminar propiamente.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se le quedaron viendo con incredibilidad hasta que Annie cedió. -Galliard: Cárgala.

El pelirojo se acercó a ella para luego subirla a su espalda.

-Gracias Porco.

-No me llames así.- protestó.

-Lo que digas, Porco.- siguió la chica.

-Voy a tirarte.- advirtió.

La chica solo volvio a reir, logrando que Annie rode los ojos. " _Será un laaargo día"_

Conseguir ropa era pan comido. Se infiltraron en la casa de uno de los guardabosques y se llevaron algunas prendas. Luego Reiner y Bertolt fueron al pueblo de Trost donde encontraron una tienda de ropa. Visualizaron al dueño, un hombre alto de cabello y barba cortos, rubio que llevaba unas gafas, y el paso era el siguiente: intimidarlo para conseguir lo que querían.

-¿Quieren...que les entregue emmi/em mercadería a seis jóvenes como ustedes?- dijo incrédulo.

-Sí. Y tambien su dinero por favor, si no es una molestia- dijo Bertolt amablemente.

-¿Acaso viven en el bosque?- bromeó.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿qué esperaba?- contestó el moreno.

Reiner tenía una gotita de sudor cayendo por su sien al ver el rumbo de su supuesta "intimidación".

-Ok. Dile a tus amigos que entren.

El rubio casi cayó de espaldas al oir su respuesta.

-¡Muchas gracias señor!- dijo Bertolt y procedió a hacer lo que le dijo el hombre.

Al quedarse solos por un momento, Reiner decidio actuar. -¿Por qué decidió ayudarnos?

El hombre sonrio -No es nada ayudar de vez en cuando a unos huérfanos sin hogar.

Reiner arqueó la ceja pero no cuestionó nada más. El resto de su manada ingresó al local.

-Tomen lo que deseen, ya les traigo el dinero.

Fue al cuarto de atrás y Annie entrecerró los ojos.

-Ese hombre es sospechoso, no hay forma de que aceptara darnos todo esto sin intimidación o violencia alguna.- dijo al par que tomaba algunas sudaderas con capucha y unos pares de pantalones.

-Concuerdo contigo.- habló Ymir -Debe ser retardado.

El hombre volvió con un maletín de metal, lo abrió y dejo ver grandes cantidades de dinero.

-Esto les será suficiente para un mes.- se lo entregó a Reiner.  
-¿Cual es la maldita trampa?- preguntó Annie.

-¿No puedo hacer un poco de caridad?- Todos lo miraron con seriedad y el hombre cedió. -Trabajaran para mi despues de la escuela.- admitió -Ese es su pago por adelantado.-

Los jóvenes se quejaron.

-Vamos no lo tomen así. Los ayudaré a mejorar en esta sociedad, incluso haré de representante legal para que puedan ingresar a la escuela. Les compraré sus libros, cuadernos, comida, todo lo que necesiten. Tambien tengo una casa muy grande, puedo darles hospedaje- extendió su mano -¿Qué dicen, aceptan?.

Annie se limitó a buscar aprobación de sus compañeros. Al ver que todos asentían con la cabeza, estrechó la mano del vendedor.

-Aceptamos su ayuda, señor...-

-Jaeger. Zeke Jaeger. Pueden llamarme Zeke. Bienvenidos a Marley's.-dijo sonriente.

Annie hizo una mueca hacia su manada " _Esto será mas fácil de lo que pensé_ "


	2. Chapter 2

" _Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé"_

Annie y los demás llegaron por separado a la secundaria. Y por separado significa que ella se había alejado de los demás. Fue por su horario de clases para luego reencontrarse con su manada y descubrir que por lo menos compartía una clase com cada uno de ellos. La única clase donde parecía ser que todos estaban juntos era en Educación Física.

Ahora se encontraba con la cabeza sobre la mesa, en la única clase en donde nadie conocido estaba: Matemáticas. Y el profesor parecía no parar de hablar nunca. No entendía nada sobre la vida humana, ya que se crio casi toda su vida como un lobo. El tal Zeke les había dado todo lo que necesitaban sin cobrarles nada, claro que si contaba trabajar para él como un cobro.

Y para empeorar las cosas no sabían nada sobre la persona que Bertolt mordió. No podía recordar cómo se veía, mucho menos su nombre, ni cómo era el olor de sus amigos. La única forma de averiguar de quién se trataba era ver que tenga una mordida, ya que no había caso olfatear el hedor a este punto, al notar la polución de olores y perfume en el aire. Y el problema era que Bertolt tampoco recordaba en dónde lo había mordido.

-Estúpido inútil.- susurró por lo bajo, llevandose una mano a la cabeza para sostenerla, mientras que jugaba con su lápiz con la otra.

-Weilman es un estúpido ¿Verdad?- escuchó una voz femenina a su lado.

Giró levemente la cabeza para encontrarse con una chica de cabello negro atado en dos coletas flojas y ojos grises oscuros.

-Bueno, estúpido no solo es la palabra que utilizaría para describirlo.- siguió la chica. -¿Eres Annie, no?.

Annie trató de no ser descortés, como había dicho Reiner y asintió con la cabeza.

-Genial, bienvenida a tu nueva prisión. Soy Mina Carolina.- dijo sonriente la chica.

-¡Si van a seguir murmurando, señoritas, será mejor que salgan afuera!- habló el profesor.

La rubia no lo pensó dos veces, tomando sus cosas y saliendo del aula, para sorpresa de todos. Despues de todo, esa clase era aburrida, y no se encontraba ahí para aprender. Mina, igual de sorprendida que los demás, tambien se levantó para seguirla, ya que la llamada de atención era mas bien dirigida a ella, y tenía intenciones de seguir conversando.

-Annie espera.- dijo la morena, apresurando su paso hasta la rubia. -¿Quieres que te de un tour por la escuela? Te aseguro que como chica nueva te será útil.- terminó sonriente.

Annie analizó su propuesta. De verdad le sería útil conocer los territorios de la escuela, así le será fácil encontrar al chico que vinieron a buscar.

-De acuerdo.- contestó.

Caminaron juntas por toda la escuela, Mina indicando los lugares de vez en cuando y cuál era el carácter de los profesores. Luego sonó el timbre para otra clase, así separandose de la morena por una hora para ir a la clase de química. Era igual de aburrida que la anterior, solo que esta vez tuvieron un examen dual. Para su suerte un adorable rubio un poco más alto que ella le había conseguido sacar una A, pero ella no se encontraba ahí para sacar buenas cuando terminaron, Annie estaban frente a la cafetería, justo a tiempo para el período de almuerzo.

-Dime, Annie, ¿por qué viniste aquí?- preguntó Mina, cuando formaban fila para comprar sus almuerzos.

Annie debatió sobre qué decirle como excusa. -Vine por un chico.- dijo seriamente.

La morena la miró sorprendida para luego sonreirle -¿Tienes un novio aquí? Eso es tan romántico.- dijo llevandose las manos al rostro.

La rubia fruncio el ceño, más de lo habitual. Tenía un leve sonrojo casi invisible en el rostro -No es mi novio. De hecho no lo conozco.

Ante eso Mina tambien fruncio el ceño -Entonces ¿Por qué vienes a ver a alguien que no...?

-Eso no te importa.- interrumpió la rubia, tomando su almuerzo en una bandeja para luego alejarse de la chica e ir a sentarse en una mesa donde se contraban Bertolt, Pieck, Galliard e Ymir. Esta última con la mirada concentrada en una mesa con un grupo de chicos.

-¿Alguna noticia sobre el chico misterioso?- habló la rubia antes de sentarse.

-Nada. Hay demasiados olores aquí.- replicó Bertolt, tapandose la nariz con una mano.

Annie miró a los integrantes de la mesa, notando que faltaba cierto rubio con músculo en vez de cerebro.

-¿Dónde esta Reiner?-

-Pjou allá, aubozando con sus nuevos abigos- habló Galliard con la boca llena, indicandole la misma mesa donde Ymir tenía la vista fija.

Annie se levantó y fue hacia la mesa. Se suponía que debían estar juntos, y traería a Reiner del cabello si era necesario. Al acercarse pudo contemplar a los integrantes de la mesa:

Un chico con el cabello castaño claro y negro cerca de las orejas y la nuca. Otro con la cabeza rapada. Una chica de cabello marron sujeto en una coleta devorando su almuerzo. Otra de cabello rubio un poco abajo de sus hombros. Un chico con el cabello marron y unos resaltantes ojos verdes sentado junto a una chica asiatica de cabello negro corto hasta el cuello. Finalmente el mismo chico rubio que la ayudó en la clase de química. Y por supuesto, Reiner.

Cuando llegó hasta ahí todos comenzaron a reir por algo que el rubio dijo.

-Reiner.- llamó su atención.

El fortachón casi se cayó de su silla al verla. -¡Annie!- dijo exaltado.

La mencionada arqueó una ceja ante su reacción. Reiner rápidamente se levantó y fue a su lado.

-Oye Reiner, ¿no vas a presentarnos?- habló el castaño de ojos verdes.

-Ah, sí. Chicos, ella es Annie Leonhart, una...amiga de la infancia.- terminó luego de una pausa para pensar. -Annie: ellos son Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie y Christa.- dijo señalando a cada uno.

-Hola.- dijeron todos en unísono.

Annie no respondió y se giró hacia Reiner. -Tenemos que hablar. Ahora.- dijo fríamente.

El rubio tragó saliva y agarró sus cosas.

-Lo que tienes que decirle, puedes hacerlo aquí.- habló Mikasa.

La rubia la fulminó con la mirada, recibiendo el mismo trato por parte de la chica. -Es un asunto privado.-

Todos sentían la tensa calma en el ambiente, tan fina que alguien podía cortarla con unas tijeras.

-Tranquila, Mikasa. Los veré despues, chicos.- dijo Reiner, tomando del brazo a Annie para ir a la mesa donde se encontraban sus demas compañeros de manada. -Por favor no causes un lío.-murmuró al llegar ahí.

-No habría necesidad si es que te encontrabas con nosotros. ¿Qué dije sobre mantenernos unidos y no socializar mucho con los humanos?- regañó.

El rubio suspiró resignado -Tienes razón. Fue mi culpa.- aceptando su hecho fue a sentarse junto a Bertolt. -Aunque son muy buenos.- admitió. -Sobre todo Christa. Es una diosa. Quisiera que lleve mis crías.

-¡Reiner!- dijo Bertolt, algo avergonzado y molesto.

-¿Qué? Vamos Bert, sabes que te quiero, pero ambos sabemos que tu no puedes cargar crías.- se defendió el mencionado, haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara y agachara la cabeza.

-No tan rápido, cabeza de músculo, ella cargará _mis_ crías.- dijo Ymir.

-¡Tú ni siquiera puedes darle crías, eres una mujer!

Y así comenzó una discusión, haciendo que Annie rode los ojos. Sabía que venir a un lugar repleto de humanos le traería problemas. Y así fue: la estaba volviendo loca. Eso y tambien un dolor de cabeza. Solo esperaba encontrar rápido al chico. Además, si su forma de lobo era impresionable, tal vez, por fin encontraría una pareja.

Se abofeteó mentalmente por pensar tal cosa. Era una alfa. No necesitaba de un hombre para ser feliz. Pero cuando llegaba la temporada de apareamiento en su manada, las cosas se ponían un poco...solitarias. Un sentimiendo que compartía con Ymir, al ser la segunda sin pareja de la manada. Reiner y Bertolt tenían "algo", al igual que Pieck y Galliard. Y cada vez que andaban cariñosos y de calentones en esa temporada, ella se veía forzada a abandonarlos por una semana, hasta que vuelvan a actuar normales.

Aún así la temporada de apareamiento significa concebir herederos y reproducirse. Y siendo una alfa eso era primordial. Desgraciadamente sus compañeros de manada no lo utilizaban para eso. Así que Annie no podía verlo como unas pequeñas escapadas romanticas.

-¡Oigan chicos!- escuchó.

El chico de cabeza rapada, Connie, venía caminando hacia ellos seguido por Sasha, quien tenía en su mano una bolsa de papas fritas _Springles._

-¿Qué sucede Connie?- dijo Reiner

 _-_ Solo queríamos decirles que habrá una fiesta en la casa de Jean esta noche y...pues toda la escuela irá- soltó una risita.

-Normalmente suele hacerlas para impresionar a Mikasa- habló Sasha -Pero siempre termina peleandose con Eren. Debería saber mejor que tratar de cortejar a su novia.- rio.

Bertolt se puso recto en su silla, acción que no pasó desapercibida por Annie.

-Suena divertido.- dijo Pieck.

-Si tu vas yo voy.

-Claro que iremos.

-¡S-sí!

Annie miró con incredibilidad a sus compañeros. ¿Qué acababa de decir sobre socializar?

-¡Genial! Aquí tienen la dirección.- dijo Connie pasandole un papel a Reiner para luego marcharse junto con la chica.

-¿Qué estan pensando?- reclamó Annie.

-Mira, es una perfecta oportunidad.- replicó Reiner.

-¿Para qué, rodearnos de olor a alcohol, tabaco y perfume humano? No gracias.

-De hecho, es una gran idea- secundó Bertolt. -El nombre que mencionó...Eren. Lo escuché esa noche. Sus amigos lo estaban llamando.

Todos lo miraron con seriedad.

-¿Estas diciendo que Eren Jaeger es al que mordiste?- preguntó Ymir -Vaya que eres increible.- dijo con sarcásmo.

-Eren estará en la fiesta, será nuestro momento para confirmarlo.- dijo Galliard.

-Sí. Pero el problema será cómo separarlo de Ackerman.- dijo Annie. -La chica es como una sanguijuela pegada a él.

-Fácil. Soltarás tus feromonas para atraerlo.- murmuró Reiner.

Annie parpadeó una, dos, tres veces -¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué yo y no Ymir o Pieck?

-Ey, tú eres la alfa. Se supone que cuando expulsas feromonas los machos van a tí como polillas a la luz. Ningun lobo deberá resistirse a tus encantos.- bromeó. -Pero lo bueno es que no funcionará en humanos.

-No lo hará.- replicó. -No debe.

-Bien ya esta.- dijo Ymir. -Iremos a la fiesta esta noche, Annie conseguirá su oportunidad con el chico misterioso y yo con Christa.- dijo triunfante.

-Oye no te adelantes.- gruñó Reiner.

Annie ignoró lo último, enfoncandose en el plan de ser conejillo de indias y lo que había dicho Ymir: estaría a solas con Jaeger, si es que era él, u otro chico de su circulo social.

" _Esto no podría ponerse peor"_


	3. Chapter 3:

-¿Entonces irán a una fiesta?

Preguntó Zeke mientras organizaba unas mercaderías en el mostrador.

-Efectivamente.- replicó Reiner, quien se encontraba poniendo etiquetas a la ropa.

Los demás tambien se encontraban trabajando; atendiendo a los clientes o limpiando algún rincón de la tienda. Annie se encontraba cerca de ellos, escuchando atentamente la conversación.

-Eso es bueno.- comentó el mayor -Ya han pasado una semana en la escuela, y además es fin de semana: creo que tienen derecho a divertirse.-

-Eso es lo que pensamos.- coincidió Reiner.

-Sin embargo, solo podrán ir cuatro de ustedes. Los dos restantes se quedaran a ayudarme aquí.

Esto llamó la atención de la rubia, quien volteo con una mirada de seriedad -¿Es una broma?-

-No hablo muy enserio.- replicó Zeke cruzándose de brazos. -La clientela es mucha en estos días y voy a necesitar algo de ayuda. ¿Por qué la necesidad de ir todos juntos?-

-No sería divertido.- replicó sarcásticamente. _No debe descubrir el plan._

-Pues es una lástima. Decidan quienes son los aguafiestas del grupo y ellos deberán quedarse.- dijo el barbudo con una sonrisa.

Reiner carraspeó un poco, mandando una indirecta que provocó que la rubia clavara su mirada fría en él. - _Yo_ voy a ir.- afirmó.

El rubio rio nerviosamente -Si. Por supuesto que irás. ¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo? ¡Serás el alma de la fiesta!-

Annie entrecerró los ojos y se dirigió al resto de su manada explicarles la situación. Al principio no lo tomaron bien, pero Reiner logró convencerlos para que siguieran el plan. Se encontraban discutiendo quién se quedaría.

-Annie debe ir si o si.- dijo Reiner -Ya que sin ella no podremos ejecutar el plan.- dijo Bertolt.

-Eso es seguro.- respondió Ymir. -¿Alguien más que de su aporte?- dijo observando al círculo reunido. -Porque si a nadie le importa yo quiero ir a la fiesta.- habló en voz baja.

-Yo también.- dijo un seguro Reiner, desafiando con la mirada a la pecosa.

-Si Reiner va, yo voy.- replicó Bertolt.

Todos se miraron entre sí. Hasta que Galliard suspiró en resignación. -Vaya manera de decidir las cosas. ¡Bueno! De todas maneras no me agradaban esos sujetos.-

-Nos quedaremos chicos.- afirmó Pieck con una sonrisa modesta. -Ayudaremos al Señor Zeke con la tienda.-

-Bien está decidido.- dijo Reiner juntando las manos y mirando el reloj. Eran las 7 de la tarde. -Vamos Bertolt; debemos prepararnos.- tomando del hombro al más alto lo sacó de la tienda. -No tardaremos mucho.- avisó.

El resto se quedó en sus lugares hasta que Pieck y Galliard volvieron a sus quehaceres. Annie comenzó a inspeccionar sus uñas, bajo la mirada de Ymir. Al no soportarlo más levantó la mirada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó irritada.

-¿No planeas arreglarte?-

La rubia se encogió de hombros -¿Qué tiene de malo mi atuendo?-

Ymir arqueó una ceja, mirándola de arriba a abajo. Llevaba puesta una sudadera gris con pantalones holgados oscuros y unos tenis.

-He vivido con los humanos por un par de años y créeme: ese no es un atuendo para una fiesta.- dijo apuntando con su dedo al cuerpo de la pequeña. -Ven, vámonos.- la tomó de la muñeca, sacándola de la tienda a la calle.

-¿Pero a dónde?- respondió caminando junto a la pecosa.

\- A la casa a arreglarte, claro. La fiesta es en una hora y tenemos trabajo que hacer.-

 **. . .**

Ya eran casi la hora de irse y Reiner y Bertolt estaban recargados en el sofá con una expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro.

\- Parece ser que el mito de que las mujeres tardan en arreglarse para ir a las fiestas era cierto.- murmuró Reiner.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, Ymir bajó por las escaleras, para alivio de los chicos. Llevaba puesto unos jeans desteñidos, con una blusa de mangas hasta los codos azul marino y zapatos negros.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- reclamó el rubio.

La castaña bufó -No fue mi culpa; Annie no se decidía.-

En ese momento, la mencionada bajó por las escaleras. Para sorpresa de los chicos, se veía bien, casi como si fuera otra persona. Los dejó con la boca abierta.

-¿Eres tú, Annie?- dijo Bertolt.

La rubia traía puesto una camisilla roja con un chaleco de cuero negro sin mangas, una falda negra que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y botas negras hasta las rodillas. Tenía el cabello recogido en el mismo moño de siempre, rímel en los ojos y brillo labial.

Ella ignoró el comentario y se dirigió a Ymir, luego de una inspección a de su ropa la miró con una expresión enojada. -Sigues vistiéndote como de siempre ¿Por qué yo tuve que cambiar mi atuendo?-.

Ymir rio -Así es como expreso mi ser. Tú estabas escondida en es montón de hilo y tela. Además, queremos atraer a Eren, no ahuyentarlo.- se burló.

En respuesta, la pequeña rubia le otorgó una patada en la rodilla, la que la tiró en el piso retorciéndose de dolor.

-Acabemos con esta mierda de una vez.- murmuró dirigiéndose a la puerta.

 **. . .**

Llegaron a la casa de Jean "El cara de caballo" Kirstein, y se adentraron al lugar. Estaba lleno de adolescentes de la escuela, algunos bailando, otros bebiendo o jugando típicos juegos en grupo. Y como siempre, no podían faltar las parejas besándose en el rincón.

-Este lugar desprende un olor asqueroso.- dijo la rubia, abanicando una mano frente a su rostro. -¿Qué hacemos primero?-

-Lo mejor sería localizar a los chicos. De seguro Eren se encuentra con ellos; siempre están juntos.- contestó Reiner.

El cuarteto recorrió la casa, chocando con adolescentes ebrios, o gente bailando de paso, hasta encontrarlos como el rubio fortachón suponía; todos juntos, sentados en el sofá.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludó el rubio.

Todos giraron hacia donde venía la voz y sonrieron. -Hola Reiner.- dijo Jean, levantandose del sofá y chocando los puños con él.

-Ellos son mis amigos.- refiriéndose al trío detrás suyo. -Bertolt Hoover, Ymir Fritz y ya conocen a Annie.-

Todos saludaron con la mano. -Wow sí que eres un bastardo gigante.- dijo Connie a Bertolt quien solo sonrió nervioso.

-Llegaron justo a tiempo: estábamos a punto de jugar a la botella.- habló Jean.

Annie arqueó una ceja pero se sentó de todos modos. Había oído hablar de ese juego, y no era nada agradable o divertido para ella. Lo único que interesante, aparte de intercambiar saliva con el que le apunte la botella era ver las reacciones de los demás.

-Eren y yo no jugaremos.- declaró Mikasa.

-¿Qué?- exclamó el mencionado de ojos verdes.

-Vamos Mikasa, Connie y yo jugaremos.- dijo Sasha. -No son la única pareja aquí y lo sabes.-

La asiática se quedo en silencio, pero resignada, aceptó para suerte de Annie. Si se acercaba lo suficiente a Eren, podía encantarlo con las feromonas, claro, un beso sería lo demás, pero no se presentaría una mejor oportunidad que esta.

-Bien antes de empezar, deberán tomar un graaan trago de esto.- dijo Jean, sacando una botella con un contenido de alcohol. De la cual cada uno bebió. Cuando le tocó a Annie, se pasó y terminó bebiendo más de lo que tenía pensado, saboreando algo amargo que le quemaba la garganta pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que sus sentidos se aceleraban. ¿Acaso la habían drogado?

-¡Empiezo yo!- dijo una emocionada Ymir, le encantaban esta clase de juegos. Giró la botella, y para su suerte se detuvo en Christa. Los hombres dejaron salir un "Uuuhh" colectivo y alguno que otro chiflido. La pequeña rubia se sonrojo, algo que se le hizo increíblemente adorable para Ymir.

-¿Creen que puedan darnos un show?- desafió Armin.

-Haz tu magia, Christa. 5 segundos.- animó Sasha.

Las dos chicas se intercambiaron miradas, para que luego la rubia se fijara en Ymir. Se acercó a ella, nunca apartando la mirada de sus ojos. Quedaron frente a frente, Ymir observando los labios de la más pequeña, casi vacilando, Hasta que Christa tomó la iniciativa, tomándola del rostro y uniendo sus labios. La reacción fue instantánea, siendo la castaña la que dejó salir un jadeo sorpresa y la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola más.

Annie no podía evitar ver el beso con interés. Debía aprender algo después de todo, si es que le tocaba intercambiar saliva con alguien.

-Oigan, como que ya pasaron 10 segundos.- dijo Eren.

Las chicas siguieron con lo suyo, ignorándolo.

-Ya estuvo, fea.- dijo Connie, estirando a Ymir de la blusa, para separarla de Christa. Aunque esta no protestó; tenía una contenta sonrisa en el rostro.

Siguieron jugando y ocurrieron muchos besos: Eren y Connie, Sasha y Mikasa, Jean y Reiner. Hasta que llegó el turno de Annie, giró la botella y vio como daba vueltas. Comenzó a marearse hasta que se detuvo. Miro al frente. Armin y ella.

Suspiró. El rubio se encontraba sentado justo al lado de Eren. Era su oportunidad. Agarró la botella que de la que bebió antes y tomó un buen trago. Dejo salir una extraña risa junto con un sonrojo visible en el rostro, dejando en shock a Reiner, Ymir y Bertolt.

-Creo que tomaste demasiado de eso ¡Dámelo!- dijo Ymir, arrebatándole la botella para diversión de todos.

Annie le dedicó una sonrisa a Armin, acercándose a él, hasta sentarse en sus piernas, bajo la mirada de todos. Armin no paraba de sonreír, tomándola de la cintura. Fue cuando su mirada cambió a una seductora que desató sus feromonas, borrando inconscientemente la sonrisa del chico.

-¿Qué estas esperando?- susurró.

Armin no dudó y estrelló sus labios con ella en un beso caliente, sorprendiéndola por un momento, hasta que le devolvió el beso. No sabía lo que hacía, solo se dedicó a seguir al pie de la letra los movimientos que había observado de sus demás compañeros. Podía escuchar chiflidos y un "Ya se están pasando, deténganse" a través de la música. Pero por alguna razón, no la molestó como lo hubiera hecho antes de embriagarse.

-¡Basta!-

Un movimiento brusco los separó, trayéndolos devuelta a la realidad. Annie se dio cuenta de que el que los había separado fue Eren, empujando la cabeza de Armin hacia un lado.

-¡Eren, mi cuello! ¡Casi me lo quebraste!- se quejó el rubio, sosteniendo el área mencionada.

-¡Consíganse un hotel!- replicó el castaño.

A ambos le llamó la atención eso, bajando la mirada, notaron que la mano del rubio se había adentrado bajo la blusa de la chica, y ella debajo de la camisa de él. Annie se apartó hacia atrás en horror mientras que el rubio se sonrojó.

\- P-perdón, Annie.- se disculpó, pero esto lo ignoró volviendo a su lugar al lado de Ymir quien la miraba con incredibilidad.

Un tensión se formó en el grupo, tan grande que la unica forma de romperla sería con una moto sierra. Claro, hasta que Reiner habló.

-¿Por qué no bailamos un poco? Esto ya se puso aburrido.-

Todos concordaron con él y se levantaron para ir hacia la multitud de gente en la pista de baile improvisada.

Annie seguía sentada en el sofá, con la mirada fija en la nada.

\- Bien, eso estuvo sexy.- escuchó a alguien decir.

Giró hacia la voz y se dio cuenta que Ymir seguía allí.

-¿Qué te sucedió, o todo fue un plan para darle celos a Eren? Porque siendo franca, creo que funcionó.- siguió la chica.

-¿A qué te refieres con que funcionó?- preguntó Annie.

-Bueno, mientras que tú te comías con el pequeño Armin, él parecía algo incómodo.- contestó la más alta.

Annie comenzó a marearse -¿Qué mierda era ese alcohol?-

Ymir pensó por un momento. -Creo que era uno de los fuertes mezclados con algo de extasis, ya sabes, soltarse un poco.-

-¿Me drogaron?- preguntó horrorizada, sosteniendo su cabeza

-Básicamente todos lo hicimos pero tú tomaste más de lo debido.- se encogió de hombros. -Oye, ¿Estás bien?-

Eso fue lo último que escuchó, antes de apagarse por completo y desvanecerse en el sofá. -Mierda.- masculló Ymir. -¡REINER!- gritó desesperada entre todo el ruido, sosteniendo a una Annie inconsciente en sus brazos.

 **Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

_Corrían por el bosque en sus formas de lobo, mientras que unos hombres armados le seguían el paso. Ya habían derribado a tres que los atacaron pero aún así aparecían más y más. No se hubieran metido en ese problema de no ser por cierta chica nueva que el líder insistió en añadir a su manada hace unos meses, para luego comenzar una relación con ella. La loba de pelaje blanco se aseguró de que todos sus compañeros estén a salvo para luego percatarse que la chica nueva, y su compañero de pelaje gris era casi rodeada por los cazadores. Apresuró el paso al ver que uno de ellos le apuntaba con su arma a la de pelaje marrón, dispuesto a disparar, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a su líder y querido mejor amigo adelantarse y lanzándose frente a la otra chica, protegiéndola del impacto al recibirlo él mismo cayendo al suelo, inerte._

 _"¡Marcel!"_

Annie despertó respirando agitadamente. Llevó una mano a la cabeza al sentir una instantánea jaqueca. Miró a sus alrededores, al darse cuenta de que solo fue un sueño. Uno muy malo, por cierto. A nadie le gustaría revivir una noche así ni en sus sueños. Trató de levantarse, pero sintió un peso que la atraía de vuelta a la cama. Fue un quejido lo que la alertó y lograr darse cuenta que unos brazos la rodeaban.

—Mmm... Christa. — murmuró una voz cerca de su cuerpo.

¿Pero qué putas...?

— ¡Ymir! —gritó empujando a la castaña con todas sus fuerzas, logrando tirarla de la cama. — ¡¿Qué carajos?! —

Escuchó un sonido de dolor en el suelo para luego ver a la castaña levantarse mirarla con una expresión molesta. — ¿Cuál es tu puto problema? ¿Por qué me despiertas así?—

— ¡Estabas abrazándome!— gritó para luego llevarse una mano a la cabeza emitiendo un quejido. —Maldición. No volveré a gritar. —

—Sí. Haznos un favor a las dos y cállate.— replicó Ymir. —Me dormí contigo solo porque Pieck me lo pidió. Te apagaste por completo anoche. Así que Reiner y Bertolt tuvieron que cargarte de vuelta al auto y adiós fiesta para mi.—

Annie la miró con interés, queriendo saber más. La castaña captó su mirada y continuó. —Zeke se enojó al ver tu estado. Y le ordenó a Pieck a quedarse contigo, por si acaso. Pero tenía que irse a trabajar con los demás y me pidió que la cubra.—

— ¿Zeke no dijo nada más?— preguntó.

— Claro que nos castigó. Dijo que no quería tener a adolescentes alcohólicos viviendo en su casa. Pero como advertencia solo nos obligó a hacer los quehaceres del hogar.—

— Ughh.— se quejó la rubia, hundiendo su cara en una almohada.

— Por cierto, te estabas moviendo mucho. ¿Acaso tuviste una pesadilla?— preguntó burlona.

Annie la miró seriamente. —Soñé con _esa_ noche.— murmuró. Ymir cambió de expresión rápidamente a una melancólica. — Lo extraño.— confesó.

— Sí. Yo también.— admitió la pecosa. —Todos lo hacemos.— dijo refiriéndose al resto de la manada. —Pero su pérdida nos dio valor.—

Annie asintió, recordando que su muerte la hizo cambiar, y le dio el ánimo para despedazar a los cazadores junto con sus amigos.

—Ah, por cierto.— dijo la pecosa, agarrando un vaso con agua que se encontraba en la mesita de noche y una pequeña pastilla. —Pieck quería que te tomes esto cuando despertaras.—

La rubia agarro la pequeña pastilla en sus manos, examinándola. Era de color amarillo pálido, de forma ovalada. La metió en su boca y bebió el agua para ayudarla a tragar. —¿Para qué sirve esto?—

—Creo que te ayudará con el dolor de cabeza.— contestó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros para luego levantarse. —Bien. Vístete. Tenemos que ir a la tienda.—

Annie se quejó audiblemente, pero se levantó de todas formas.

. . .

Reiner se encontraba limpiando un pasillo cuando escuchó el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta, que indicaba que un cliente había entrado. Soltó la escoba, para recibir a tal cliente cuando se llevó la sorpresa que se trataban de Eren, Jean, Connie y Armin.

—¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?— preguntó felizmente.

—Supimos que trabajan aquí y quisimos pasar a saludar.— respondió Connie.

—También porque mañana es el cumpleaños de Mikasa y Eren lo olvidó. Ahora no sabe que regalarle.— dijo Armin.

—¡Oye!— replicó el mencionado.

Reiner rió. —Creo que si utiliza regularmente una bufanda, ¿No deberías regalarle más?— sugirió.

—Es verdad. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?—

—Porque eres un cabeza dura.— dijo Jean, ganando una risa por parte de Connie.

—Mira quién habla, cara de caballo.— replicó molesto el de ojos verdes.

—Ahora que lo dices, puedo ver el parecido.— habló una voz detrás de ellos.

Voltearon para encontrarse con Ymir, quien parecía estar examinando a Jean y Annie, quien tenía la misma expresión de "me importa un carajo" de siempre. —Su cara es alargada y los ojos pequeños. Ahora entiendo por qué lo llamaban así.— rió la pecosa.

—Hola Annie.— saludaron al mismo tiempo Eren y Armin, lo que los hizo intercambiar miradas confundidos.

Annie, por su parte, los ignoró y siguió su camino, para ir junto a Pieck quien se encontraba organizando prendas. Todos la vieron irse, confundidos.

—No se preocupen.— habló Reiner. —Ella es así. Eren, ven por aquí, si quieres esa bufanda.—

El castaño fue con él, y el resto de su grupo se dispersó por la tienda. Cada uno con intereses distintos. Armin fue el único que se quedó en su lugar, observando a donde se había marchado la rubia. Se armó de valor y se acercó a ella, que se encontraba con Pieck y Galliard. Estaban charlando animadamente. Claro, la pareja lo hacía, Annie solo asentía de vez en cuando. Se callaron al notar su presencia nerviosa al lado de ellos.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?— dijo Galliard.

Armin tragó saliva. —Necesito hablar con Annie.— dijo rápidamente.

La mencionada suspiró y automáticamente se dirigió a otro lugar, el rubio pisándole los talones. Llegaron al único lugar donde no había nadie: los probadores.

—Escucha Annie...— empezó.

—Arlert.— lo interrumpió. —Si estás aquí por lo de anoche, permíteme dejarte algo claro en un idioma que entenderás. Me encontraba en estado etílico. ¿Sí?— dijo como si no tuviera paciencia. —No tuve control sobre mis acciones. Y déjame decirte que estoy arrepentida.—

La expresión de Armin cambió a una decaída. —¿Lo estás?—

—Claro que si.— dijo lo obvio. — Ese beso ni siquiera tuvo que pasar. Desearía que no hubiera pasado.— continuó, hiriendo aún más los sentimientos del chico.

—Pero...yo he venido aquí para decirte algo importante.—

—Ya no hay nada que decir.— se dio media vuelta para largarse, pero Armin la detuvo, sujetando su mano con ambas suyas.

—Espera.— desesperado, la acercó a él, tomándola de sorpresa. —Annie, me gustas.— confesó. —No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.—

Ella se quedó callada, con una mirada de confusión en su rostro. —Ni siquiera me conoces.— protestó. —¿Cómo puedes amarme así?—

—¿No crees en el amor a primera vista?—

Annie suspiró. —Armin, estás confundido.— liberó su agarre en su mano dando media vuelta para irse.

—¡Por favor, Annie!— volvió a sujetarla. —Dame una oportunidad.—

La rubia se dio la vuelta, sujetando del brazo que la estaba agarrando con una mano, y la otra la llevó a la mandíbula del chico empujandolo hacia atrás. Y para terminar su movimiento dio una poderosa patada a sus piernas, lo que lo hizo caer de espaldas con la cabeza entre las piernas en el suelo. Se acercó a él, viendo que tenía una expresión de shock en su rostro.

—¿Que me dices ahora?

Él, con dificultad, logró mirarla a los ojos. —Eres tan hermosa.

Annie dejó salir un sonido de frustración.

—Lucharé y ganaré tu corazón, ya lo verás.— continuó el rubio. —Verás que valgo la pena, soy una persona llena de compresión y sentimientos.

La rubia parpadeó, confundida. Decidió ignorarlo y se alejó. Connie caminaba por los pasillos, hasta que encontró a Armin tirado en el suelo. Ya se había recuperado de su anterior posición, y ahora estaba boca arriba mirando el techo, solo que esta vez sus piernas tocaban el piso.

—¿Qué rayos haces en el piso?— interrogó.

—Resbalé.— mintió.

—¿Y por qué sigues ahí?

—Estoy meditando.

El chico arqueó una ceja, pero se encogió de hombros, dejando pasar el tema. Lo ayudó a levantarse, y cuando lo soltó, notó una mancha roja en los vendajes de su mano.

—Amigo, tu herida se ha vuelto a abrir.— observó.

Armin bajó la vista hacia su mano. —Es verdad. Cambiaré los vendajes cuando llegue a casa.— dijo, sin prestarle tanta atención.

—Oye, enserio deberías dejar de arreglar los autos de esos niños ricos.— dijo seriamente, Connie. —Te era mejor ganar dinero siendo tutor. Y menos peligroso.—

—Si, pero me mantiene, Connie. Además, realmente no quiero dejar atrás el negocio familiar, ¿Sabes?

El más bajo se le quedó mirando. —Eres muy persistente.

.

.

.

Annie fue a donde estaban Reiner y Eren, éste último tratando de elegir el regalo perfecto. El rubio la miró con cara de desaprobación e inmediatamente supo que se avecinaba un sermón.

—Vi lo que pasó. ¿Realmente era necesario?—murmuró en voz baja, para que el castaño no escuche.

—Quería hacerlo entrar en razón.— se excusó. —¿Qué están haciendo?

—Está buscando algo para regalarle a Mikasa.— contestó Reiner, para luego sonreír con picardía. —¿Por qué no le ayudas?—

—¿Por qué yo?— protestó con molestia.

—Eres una chica.— se encogió de hombros.

Eren al oir eso volteó. —Me haría bien un punto de vista femenino, de hecho.—

Reiner recargó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica. —Convéncelo.— susurró. Annie lo entendió al instante. —Bien, los dejaré solos.— dijo para dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia Bertolt.

Los dos se quedarán en silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabiendo cómo entablar una conversación. Hasta qué Annie habló.

—¿Tienes algo en mente?— al recibir una mirada confundida suspiró. —Me refiero al regalo.

—Oh.— comprendió. —Pues...Reiner sugirió una bufanda, pero como aún no hace frío, no tienen ninguna.— respondió. —Así que estoy corto de ideas. Aunque...— instaló. —¿Qué clase de perfume usas?

Annie tildó la cabeza. —¿Disculpa?

—Sí. Perfume.— repitió. —Es que tu olor...

La rubia podía jurar que se estaba inclinando hacia ella. Aún así permaneció tiesa. —Tu olor es exquisito.— concluyó olfateando el aire alrededor de su cuello

" _Oh mierda."_ pensó, ya que no llevaba puesto ningún perfume. Las feromonas estaban haciendo efecto el. Era él. La persona que estaban buscando. No podía equivocarse.

—Eren.— llamó su atención, haciendo que éste la mire a los ojos. Pupilas dilatadas. Tal como pensaba. Vio que comenzaba a acercarse a su rostro y entró en pánico. —¿Qué estas haciendo?— Eso lo hizo razonar, sacudiendo la cabeza y alejándose de ella a su posición inicial.

—Lo siento, Annie. No se qué me pasó.— dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca. Un gesto nervioso, reconoció.

—Si.— coincidió. —Y respondiendo tu pregunta de antes... Creo que con cualquier regalo se pondrá feliz.— dijo rápidamente, caminando hacia otro lugar, dejándolo confundido. Pero era necesario. Necesitaba alejarse de él.

Su corazón estaba a mil por hora. No podía soportarlo. Primero Arlert y ahora Eren. Aunque esta vez fue diferente. Él estaba hechizado con sus feromonas, en cambio Armin, él no. O eso creía. De ninguna manera podía enamorarse de ella después de un beso. Era absurdo. Las feromonas también hicieron efecto en los humanos.

Estaba atrapada. Tenía a dos chicos detrás de ella: un devoto enamorado, y un hechizado. Ya no le gustaba el plan. Y lo peor de todo era que ambos son mejores amigos.

" _¿Ahora qué hago?"_

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Dafne Uchiha** : Gracias :) Lo de Eren o Armin no lo entendí muy bien, pero si te refieres a con quién se quedará al final, creo que es mas que obvio por las etiquetas :D


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando volvieron a la escuela luego de ese incidente, los siguientes días durante las siguientes dos semanas el grupo forzó a Annie a tratar de acercar a Eren a ellos. Hubo varios intentos fallidos, claro está, ya que Mikasa Ackerman siempre se encontraba con él. Y la fría mirada que siempre llevaba en su rostro bastaba para alejar a cualquiera. Aunque Annie no parecía importarle la chica Ackerman, ni de lo que ésta era capaz, tampoco quería meterse en problemas y llamar la atención, pero estaba claro que cada vez que las dos cruzaban mirada, chispas podían verse saltar de sus ojos, mientras que el ambiente se tornaba tenso.

Se dio cuenta, que Armin tampoco se daba por vencido. Había veces que encontraba poemas, bastante astutos debía admitir, dentro de su bolso o de su casillero. No tenía idea de cómo lograba meterlos ahí sin que ella se dé cuenta, pero estaba claro que era él, tenían su olor emanando fuertemente.

Se encontraban todos en clase de Educación Física. El coach Keith Shadis los estaba haciendo sufrir. Claro que correr y los ejercicios que se les ponían no eran tanto problema para la manada. Y aunque Reiner era el mejor en estado físico de todos ellos, quedaron impresionados por la resistencia de Mikasa. Eren tampoco se quería quedar atrás, logrando competir con la manada de lobos en cubierto, pero sin llegar a la altura de la chica asiática. Annie admiró la determinación en sus ojos, además de la molestia de ser superado. Vio que Reiner bajaba la velocidad para estar junto a él.

—Tranquilo amigo, no te esfuerces tanto.

Eren lo fulmino con la mirada. — No me estoy esforzando.— protestó. Era claro que estaba cansado, pero seguía adelante.

— ¿Es por eso que tratas de superar a Mikasa?— bromeó, recibiendo el silencio del castaño. —¿Qué te impulsa a querer superarte? Digo, en esta materia, por lo menos.— se explicó el rubio.

Eren frunció aún más el ceño. —Quiero unirme a los militares que protegen éste pueblo. Y así exterminar a todos esos malditos lobos que viven alrededor.

Reiner podía sentir que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente, y no era por el ejercicio. — Ese es un gran objetivo.— comentó. — Pero los lobos no son tan malos, ¿sabes?— dijo tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

Eren lo miró incrédulo. —¿"No son tan malos"? ¿Acaso no sabes de la masacre que ocasionaron hace 5 años?— cuestionó.

— Pues no. Recuerda que soy nuevo en el pueblo.

— Una manada apareció en el pueblo atacando a civiles inocentes sin piedad, mi papá salió ese día de casa con intenciones de detenerlos, pero nunca lo volví a ver, y además de eso, un lobo entro a la casa y... Se comió a mi madre frente a mi.— murmuró el castaño.

Reiner no supo como contestarle, y optó por quedarse callado en lo que quedaba de las vueltas. Decidieron culminar la clase con un competitivo (por parte de Annie y Mikasa) juego de quemados. Hubo algunos golpeados y narices sangrantes. Algunos no fueron tan suertudos y terminaron recibiendo balonazos en donde menos quisieras recibir un balonazo, en cuestión de hombres.

Al terminar todos fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse y a ducharse. Annie, al conocer a los humanos, estaba impresionada (claro que no lo demostraba) que sus compañeras estén tan cómodas en caminar desnudas por el vestuario. Claro que tenía mucho que ver que todas eran mujeres y no había nada que no se haya visto antes. Giró a un costado para ver que Pieck estaba igual de indiferente que las demás, vistiéndose en silencio, e Ymir estaba con la mirada en Christa.

—¿Disfrutando la vista?— preguntó.

La castaña salió de su trance y Pieck rio por lo bajo al ver la cara que traía.

—¿Qué?— cuestionó. —¿Acaso no puedo admirar a mi futura esposa?

— Me das asco.

Ymir solo la ignoró y siguió admirando a Christa hasta que ésta fue cubierta con ropa. Annie se había vestido rápidamente y salió del vestuario de chicas antes que sus compañeras

Fue a su casillero a guardas su ropa y sacar unos libros. Pudo sentir una presencia a su lado, y antes de que esta pueda hablar, al reconocer su olor ya sabía de quién se trataba.

— La respuesta es no, Arlert. — habló sin voltearse.

Escuchó un gemido de protesta. — Pero si ni sabes qué te iba a decir.

— No me importa. — cerró su casillero y volteó a verlo.

— Mira, solo dame una oportunidad, si no estás interesada te dejaré de molestar. — insistió.

— No estoy interesada ahora. — remarcó.

— ¿Pero por qué?

Annie suspiró con derrota.

— Mira, vine aquí buscando a una persona muy importante, no tengo tiempo para un romance adolescente. — comenzando a caminar para alejarse de él, pero la siguió.

— Pero si estás aquí como por tres ¿Por qué no lo encontraste aún?

— Porque no sé quién es, o cómo luce. — replicó. _"Y se está acabando el tiempo."_ Pensó frustrada.

— ¿Entonces cómo piensas buscarlo?— dijo Armin, con el ceño fruncido.

Annie se encogió de hombros. — Él vendrá a mí.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que no está a tu lado?— dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos entraron a la biblioteca.

Annie lo miró de arriba a abajo, inspeccionándolo. — Lo siento, pero tu físico no me da la impresión de que seas él. — su tono de voz era como si se estuviera burlando, pero su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción. — Eres débil. Pero testarudo, te daré eso.

— Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Annie se dirigió hacia una sección, Armin siguiéndola en todo momento. Al encontrar el libro que quería trató de alcanzarlo, pero estaba muy alto.

— Permíteme. — habló Armin, alcanzándolo con facilidad.

— Gracias. — murmuró la chica. No le gustaba que otros hagan las cosas por ella, pero no alcanzaba el libro, y Armin era unos buenos diez centímetros más alto que ella.

Antes de pasarle el libro, él leyó la portada.

— ¿"Historia ancestral de lobos en Trost"?— preguntó incrédulo.

— Oí que hubo una masacre hace 5 años. Tuve curiosidad.

— Me sé la historia completa desde que Eren se metió el objetivo de extinguir a todos los lobos de la zona.

Annie tragó amargamente.

— Fue una tragedia. — explicó con tristeza. — Se comieron a su madre, y a su padre nunca más lo volvió a ver.

Annie sabía sobre el ataque, los responsables fueron su antiguo clan. Su manada era de los más jóvenes e inexpertos y fueron dejados de lado. Aunque la intención de la cacería no era atacar el pueblo de los humanos, algo más estuvo detrás de eso. Fue como si se les lavaran el cerebro, había explicado su padre, y actuaron como normalmente lo harían en una noche de Luna llena a pesar de que ocurrió en plena tarde. Cuando sus padres confrontaron al alfa sobre eso, fueron asesinados y Annie y los demás no tuvieron más remedio que huir de allí. Y vagaron solos desde entonces.

— Puedo contarte con detalle lo que sucedió, si quieres. — lo escuchó decir.

Annie lo pensó. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo y ya no sabía qué hacer. Si necesitaba saber algo sobre Eren, Armin podía decírselo.

— Claro. — le escuchó a sí misma respondiendo.

— Bien. — dijo el chico, podía notar que estaba conteniendo su emoción.

Oyeron el sonido del timbre, debían volver a sus respectivas clases.

— Te veo después de clases. — murmuró Annie, dispuesta a irse.

— Espera. — Armin la sujetó de la manga de su sudadera. — ¿Esto significa que tendremos una cita?— preguntó.

Annie le dedicó la mirada más seria que tenía. — No lo sé, tu dime.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, sonriendo para sus adentros cuando lo escuchó hacer un sonido ahogado de felicidad.

.

.

.

Annie trataba de mantenerse atenta en la clase de historia del profesor Pixis, no quería ganarse detención como hacía algunos días con el profesor Dok, que la atrapó mirando por la ventana, y cuando le había hecho una pregunta sobre lo que estaba hablando, ella de mala manera le dio una respuesta incorrecta, ganándose detención esa tarde por no prestar atención.

Vio que un pedazo de papel había caído en su mesa. Volteó para ver de dónde venía y se encontró con la mirada de Jean, quién le hizo un ademán para que lo abra.

 _"Oí que tendrás una cita con Armin"_

Ella se volteó de nuevo, viéndolo por unos segundos antes de escribir su respuesta.

 _"Tal vez. ¿Ya lo publicó por toda la escuela?"_

Se aseguró que el profesor no esté viendo y le lanzó el papelito. Al cabo de un minuto recibió su respuesta.

" _No, pero ya sabes cómo es Hitch Dreyse con los chismes."_

Annie rodó los ojos al leer esto. Hitch era una chica que se sentaba junto a ella en clases de química, no se callaba nunca, lo que hacía que Annie la ignore o haga algún comentario sarcástico de vez en cuando. Había dicho que era la única persona que nunca le ha dicho que cierre la boca, y que la consideraba una verdadera amiga.

Escribió su respuesta y se la pasó.

" _Desafortunadamente. ¿Cuál es tu punto?_ "

" _Es mi mejor amigo, ¿sabes? No quiero verlo lastimado."_

Annie suspiró.

" _Créeme que yo tampoco quiero._ "

Cuando sonó el timbre todos recogieron sus cosas y rápidamente se largaron del salón. Antes de irse, Annie fue a dejar algunas cosas en su casillero. Cuando fue a la salida se encontró con Armin, quien ya estaba ahí, esperándola.

— ¿A dónde iremos? Si quieres podemos ir al parque, no está muy lejos de aquí y así...

— Iremos a tu casa. — interrumpió.

— Oh... Bueno, vamos por mi motocicleta. — dijo el chico.

Mientras que lo seguía al estacionamiento, Annie se preguntaba si lo que estaba planeando era buena idea. Si fallaba, pues mandaría todo al carajo y tendría que hacer las cosas de la manera difícil.

" _Espero que todo salga bien_ "

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **DrakoCrepuscular:** soy nueva publicando fanfics en el fandom de SnK, así que creo que eso tiene algo que ver XD en fin, muchas gracias por el review :3

 **taku-mune:** thank you :)


End file.
